Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices
Info The Age of Discovery expansion introduced Tradeskill Apprentices, which are available to all crafters level 10 and above. The tradeskill apprentices assist you by researching recipes that aren't otherwise available. When Skyshrine: The City of Dracur was released, two additional tradeskill apprentices were made available. NPCs Unlike the standard Tradeskill Apprentices, the Skyshrine tradeskill apprentices are rewarded to adventurers in the form of a Research Prism. :Warning: the prisms can be traded to friends or sold on the broker as long as you do not use them. After you use them, they become no-trade items! The two Skyshrine apprentices difficult to obtain. One is from an advanced solo, the other is from a raid instance. They are: *Overknight Deshniak is from the Dracur Prime (Advanced Solo) *Apprentice Elder Yelnar (Dracurion Mastercraftsman) is from the raid, Skyshrine: Betrayal in the Underdepths and a reward from the quest within, Etch the Stone. :Using the Prism If you have decided to keep the prism forever or have obtained one from a friend or via the broker, you need to take another step to turn the prism into the no-trade teleportation stone that is used to place the tradeskill apprentice. Before you begin, understand that the stone does NOT teleport you anywhere even though it will have teleport in the new item name; instead, it is just the item used to place the apprentice! #Locate the prism in your inventory. Both look like simplified diamond-shaped icons. Deshniak's prism is red and Yelnar's is blue. #Right click the prism and choose Use from the options. This will change the look and name of the item in your inventory. It will now be a teleportation stone. #Locate the stone (which will include the NPCs name) in your inventory. Deshniak's is a rough looking red stone and Yelanar's icon looks like a bright blue bubble. #R click the stone icon to place the apprentice. Unlike common apprentices, these can not be coached to speed up their research progress, nor can you complete tasks for them. How to Research You begin by hailing the tradeskill apprentice, and selecting a recipe to begin researching. Unlike the standard Tradeskill Apprentices, you cannot speed up the research process of the Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices. Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentice Recipes Overview Unlike other apprentices, you can not coach these apprentices, nor can you complete a task for them. The time it takes for the recipes is set will not be done until it's done! The recipes use a mix of items, but particualry rare gathered materials and some dropped items that come only from combat. :Rare Materials you may need to craft the items. These can be gathered while harvesting. *banyan root *black star sapphire * osmium cluster :Rare Looted Drops you may need to craft items. These are looted through various combat. *A Bloody Prime Drakota Eye *Bone Golem Shards *Prime Bone Golem Shards *Prime Dragon Hide *Prime Drake Fang *Prime Maligonian Horns *Prime Skyshrine Golem Core *Prime Wurm Tongue *Prime Wyvern Stinger You'll notice that the recipes you can research are not limited to a single class (like weaponsmith, for example) but instead for the very general class you chose (long ago) when you began the transition from a generic artisan to your current craft. Those general classes can research and make items from a specific category or for a specific use. :Types of recipes by category/use: *Craftsman can make items that from these categories: House Items, Food & Drink, Ranged *Outfitter can make items that from these categories: Armor, Weapons *Scholar can make items that from these categories: Potions, Charms, Jewelry 'Deshniak's Recipes' Rather than being dependent on a single crafting class, this apprentice can be used to research by anyone of the class grouping you chose when you transitioned from the generic artisan class. 'Craftsman Recipes' Recipes for all Carpenters, Provisioners, Woodworkers 'Outfitter Recipes' Recipes for all Armorers, Tailors, Weaponsmiths 'Scholar Recipes' Recipes for all Alchemists, Jewelers, Sages (* The level listed is the level of the final crafted item, not the level of the recipe book. All of the recipe books are all level 91 and 92.) Yelnar's Recipes Rather than being dependent on a single crafting class, this apprentice can be used to research by anyone of the class grouping you chose when you transitioned from the generic artisan class. 'Craftsman Recipes' Recipes for all Carpenters, Provisioners, Woodworkers 'Outfitter Recipes' Recipes for all Armorers, Tailors, Weaponsmiths (* The level listed is the level of the final crafted item, not the level of the recipe book. All of the recipe books are all level 90.) 'Scholar Recipes' Recipes for all Alchemists, Jewelers, Sages (* The level listed is the level of the final crafted item, not the level of the recipe book. All of the recipe books are all level 90.) Category:Tradeskills Category:Tradeskilling